


taking wing

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Castiel is Gabriel's Older Brother, Character Growth, Coastal town, Dean Runs an Inn, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Inn Life, It's Ruby's Fault, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Ocean, Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Gabriel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Being an Asshole, Sam won't be an asshole for long, Sex, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, True Mates, Vacation Town, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Gabriel is a sixteen year old omega who is on the run from his heavy handed politician parents. He's also five months pregnant. Will he ever find a place for him and his pup to call home? All he knows is that it sure isn't in Texas.Dean runs an inn up in Maine. It's his pride and joy, the Ravenflight Inn, passed down from his retired parents. He likes the solitude and meeting new people. He likes that it's just far enough away from his estranged brother.  However, despite whatever his dear family friend, Missouri, thinks: he runs a business, not a charity.Two families, broken by choices, will have a chance to heal as they converge.





	1. little raven

Gabriel tried to hunch over more in the bus seat, wishing his hoodie covered more of his large stomach. Scent blockers didn’t keep people from knowing he was five months pregnant anymore. Once he started showing, he started really showing. His parents had basically placed him under parental house arrest: a desperate attempt to keep up their own image. ‘It was an election year’ after all. How had things gotten so fucked up? A year ago, he had everything he thought he wanted: friends, fun, and a family that supported him. However, it turned out that a sixteen-year old, omega son getting pregnant looked bad for career politicians: Bartholomew and Naomi Milton. Despite their party’s stance, they paid for Gabriel to get an abortion, an appointment he used to get out of the house and on to a bus heading far away from their claws.

“We’re getting out of here, baby.” He whispered, rubbing his belly. No more Texas for the two of them. No more big city, everyone knows your name and your business living for the two of them. From now on, they were nobodies, certainly no relations to the famous Miltons. Gabriel had no suitcase, no money, no phone. He only had this bus ticket thanks to leftover cash from the pup’s father— an alpha who was driven away as soon as Gabriel’s parents realized he existed. Gabriel suppressed a whine. His parents were the reason he was in this situation, with no way to provide for himself. Gabriel had left any resources behind to be convincing. He had left that all behind to be free. He had left so his baby would have a fucking chance.

“Where are you headed, sugar?” Gabriel glanced over at the passenger sitting in the window seat. He hunched over a little more, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Home.” He said as emptily as he felt. But he had to smile a moment after. He was going home. He was going to wherever he could make a new home and a safe future for him an his baby. He didn’t know how yet, but he didn’t know how he was getting out of the house until Naomi had told him about the appointment. He had yelled and screamed about going alone until she gave in, throwing her hands up in the air and muttering about ‘disappointing whores that lived under her roof.’

“Good.” The older woman snuggled back into her seat, giving him a warm smile that he hesitantly returned. He liked that there was no judgment in her eyes. “Things will be all right for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Is home far?”

“Far enough.” Gabriel’s hands came out of his pockets to wrap around his stomach. “Feels further with the pup.” He blushed deeply when he realized he had just told a stranger that he was pregnant.

“Life is a gift.” She smiled, seeing the fear in his eyes. There was certainly more going on with this boy than what meets the eye-- good thing she always had the ability to see a little further. “If you need a place to stay on your way home,” she paused, allowing him to know that she knew home was a future and not a place at the current moment, “stop at the Ravenflight Inn. Let Dean know Missouri sent you.”

“Is it safe?”

“Guaranteed.” She assured him. “The omega travel board certified him a few years back.”

“Cool.” Gabriel nodded his head. “Thanks.”

“I’m Missouri, by the way.” She extended her hand. Gabriel inhaled hesitantly as he reached over and shook her hand. She smelled warm: like caramelized brown sugar and spiced apples. “Yes, I am an omega.” She grinned. “I’m safe.”

“Sorry.” Gabriel blinked wide, golden amber eyes over at her. He was so precious. Missouri hoped he knew that. She hoped he didn’t lose his softness or his vulnerability just because this world was so hard and sometimes cruel. 

“You don’t have to be. It’s how I know you’re going to be a good parent to that sweet baby you’ve got on the way. You’ll be looking out for them; you’ll make sure they stay safe.” Gabriel sniffed, looking away.

“Aren’t you going to ask me where the father is or something like that?” Gabriel challenged her and Missouri’s heart ached for him. He had already found out how the world could be cruel.

“You’ll don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. Listen, little one, the world will always be demanding an explanation from you just because you’re an omega. Don’t give them one. You don’t owe anyone a damn thing just because you’re an omega. The ones who can recognize that-- those are the ones you can keep in your life. Get rid of the rest.” Just when Missouri didn’t think his eyes couldn’t get any wider, they did, and he giggled softly as the rest of the bus was drifting off to sleep around them, with the exception of the driver, of course.

“I-I’ve never heard anyone talk like that.” 

“It’s not a common opinion, but it’s the right one.” They shared a smile. 

“I’m Gabriel.” He lifted his hand up in a little awkward wave. Missouri’s heart melted just a little more. She wished she wasn’t alway traveling for work, never settling down in one place. If she was more settled, she’d offer him and his baby a safe place to stay. Maybe that’s why she had brought up Dean’s. Dean was the safest person to send Gabriel to with what she had been told and what she could see. He was just far enough away from the shadows she could see flickering in the corner of Gabriel’s eyes. He was running away for his pup’s sake: Missouri could and she would support that.

“Change your last name once you’re settled at Dean’s.” She said in a whisper. “Change it legally and then seal the documents. They won’t be able to find you then until it’s too late for them to a damn thing.” The warmth in Gabriel’s eyes bled away, replaced by cold, surprise. He jerked back from her as if he had been stung.

“H-how?”

“I’m psychic, child. Sometimes I see things without asking to. I can see shadows are chasing you.”

“My parents ruin everything.” He blurted. “The pup wasn’t planned, but we could have figured things out.” Ah, poor boy had a broken heart. Those were hard to heal correctly. Missouri would say a few prayers to help him along. “They chased off the alpha. They chased off his whole family, threatened their livelihood.” Tears were threatening and Missouri offered him a blessed handkerchief.

“So you’re on your own.”

“Yea. I’m all this kid has. I’ve got to do right by them-- I’m not going to be like my parents.” Gabriel said darkly. 

“You’re already doing right by them.” Missouri soothed. “Why don’t you get some sleep, honey? It’s a long while yet to Dean’s and you’ll want to be rested.”

“Fine.” Gabriel sighed. Missouri wondered the last time anyone really looked out for the teen who was confused and comforted by her mothering. She handed over a knitted blanket she kept in her carry-on, something Gabriel took reluctantly. She had seen him shivering and she saw how he sighed contentedly as he was wrapped up in the warmth. “Thanks.” Hot outside, cold inside-- that was how the South ran.

“Sleep well.” She smiled. “I can keep watch for now.” Gabriel let out a soft sound as he quickly fell asleep. He had hid his exhaustion well, but emotionally and physically, Missouri knew he was worn out.

A few nights later, Gabriel found himself alone at a bus station in the middle of nowhere. It was dark, rainy, and he had nothing but an address written on the piece of paper on his hand. Missouri had given directions to the town, but Gabriel’s head hurt already. He trudged towards the far off lights, pulling up his hood. It was cold in Maine, way colder than Texas, but at least this wouldn’t be the first place his parents would think to look. He shivered, flinching at the cold rain, hurrying as fast as he could to the glowing lights. He could smell the ocean, foreign and lovely, all at the same time. Gabriel could remember the last time he went to the ocean: he had been with the pup’s dad. There had been a lot of laughter, splashing, being picked up and kissed. His heart ached and he wiped at his cold, wet cheeks. He couldn’t think about him anymore. He was gone. Once his parents took something away, it was just about impossible to get it back. Gabriel sighed, trudging through the rain, wanting nothing more than to just give up. How had he lost so much in so little of time and still be able to function?

Maybe tomorrow, it would be brighter. Maybe tomorrow, the sun would be out and he could see the ocean. Maybe tomorrow, his heart wouldn’t feel so heavy and his feet wouldn’t feel like lead. Maybe tomorrow-- the pup kicked, and Gabriel’s hand flew to cover the spot. He had to keep going. If he failed, then his parents won, and his pup would never get to see the sun.

An hour or so later, Dean was sitting down with a group of friends. All the guests were checked in and comfortable, and Dean was about to learn how to play Catan. He stretched his long legs up on the ottoman, taking a sip out of his cold beer.

“All right, you can teach me this confusing pile of shit now.” He said to his friend’s amusement. They had just started to explain when a hesitant knock sounded at the front door. Dean frowned, taking his feet down. The door wasn’t locked, the front desk was still open, but they weren’t expecting any guests. Another knock sounded, a little louder. Dean apologized to his friends and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

“It wasn’t locked--oh, hey there.” He softened his tone when he saw the bedraggled teen standing on the front porch. “I’m Dean, I own this place.” He offered a hand which the omega shyly took. He was shivering, soaked from head to toe, and with the colder winds coming off the ocean tonight, Dean could see why. His sweatshirt was useless, dripping wet, even around the swell of his stomach. Oh-- the kid was pregnant. Shit. “You want to come in?”

“Is it safe?” The kid blurted out and then blinked, looking down. “Missouri said it would be safe.” He looked longingly at the fire, but then noticed Dean’s friends. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Let’s start with your name.” Dean ushered the kid in. 

“Gabriel--um, just Gabriel.” He bit his bottom lip. “I need a place to stay-- I don’t have any money. I can work though. Like I can clean or you know, suck someone off.” He trembled and Dean softened a little more.

“Hey, none of that. You’re like sixteen. You shouldn’t have to worry about that shit. Come on, I have an extra room in the family house, so no charge. You can stay there for the night and we’ll come up with a plan tomorrow.” The omega let out a sharp sigh of relief. Dean gave him a reassuring smile. He wasn’t sure what the plan would be, but there was no way he was turning a pregnant, teenaged omega back out into the miserable weather they were having this evening. “Come on.” Dean waved for Gabriel to follow him. “You can borrow some clothes and then I’ll wash your wet ones. You can shower if you want too.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel shivered. He wouldn’t normally accept all this help from strangers because that’s how he would end up dead or sold on the black market, but he was desperate. He was desperate, tired, cold, and hungry. And Dean was going to let him sleep here for free and let him wash his clothes. He couldn’t ask for much more than that. One day at a time, that was all he and his pup could manage at this point.


	2. making a nest

After Dean got Gabriel situated: meaning the omega had showered, dressed, eaten, drank a cup of water with a fresh cup by his bed, and fallen asleep, Dean called up Missouri.

“Hello Dean, I assume my ‘package’ made it there okay. I’d say I’m surprised he even went through with it, but you’d see through that.” She chuckled and Dean suppressed a smile. He had to stay firm.

“Missouri, I know you mean well, but I can’t take in every stray this side of the Mississippi.”

“He’s from Texas.”

“That explains the accent.” Dean muttered, swiping a hand over his face.

“Give him a chance, Dean. He just wants to do right by his pup. That sound like anyone else we know?”

“Don’t you dare.” Dean growled into the phone before he could stop himself. “Is this kid in that much trouble, Missouri?”

“He ran away from his home and his family because he didn’t see any other way to give his child a chance at the future. You tell me.”

“I’ll give him a chance. But no more strays. I am running a business.”

“Which is why you put him in your house instead of the inn, isn’t it?” Missouri sounded ever so smug and Dean let out a small laugh.

“All right, all right. Chill.”

“You’ll thank me someday.”

“You’ve said that about a few things and I’m still waiting.” Dean fired back. They both laughed and Dean went back to his friends and their game. It was Friday night after all. So he got a little drunk, got even more confused by Catan, and called it a night after calling Lisa to come over.

Even after all that, he was still up early, checking in on the inn. One of his employees was in charge right now, but Dean was a very involved owner. His conversation with Missouri had stirred up some things he didn’t want to think about, but now he couldn’t get them out of his head. Strolling outside, looking over the grounds, he pulled his cell phone out and scrolled through his contacts. Selecting one, he hit call, and held the phone to his ear.

“Dean.” Sam was terse, straight to the point. “I didn’t expect to hear from you.”

“Hi, Sammy.”

“What do you want?”

“I was doing some math in my head and I was wondering how come you haven’t sent me any pictures of my niece or nephew yet.”

“Oh.” Dean heard something thick in Sam’s voice, something he hadn’t heard in a long time. “What made you think of that?”

“Some kid.” If Sam didn’t want to give out details, Dean wasn’t going to either. “How is everything, Sam? Being a dad everything you thought it would be?” Sam swallowed hard, hard enough for Dean to hear over the phone, hard enough for Dean to know something was wrong.

“I’m not a dad.” Sam said quietly. “Ruby had the pregnancy terminated shortly after.” Dean bristled. Sam had been finally free of that bitch when she came crying after him, telling him she was pregnant. Sam had always wanted kids and she didn’t-- until then. She spun this great tale of them parenting together and Sam left with her, leaving Dean to run the inn by himself, again. “She said I couldn’t force kids on someone who wasn’t ready. She said a lot of shit.”

“Sounds like Ruby.” Dean said gruffly.

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t pin this all on her. If she’s not ready, she’s not ready. We have time to have kids. For now, we can work on our careers and then we’ll settle down when it’s time.”

“Have you asked her if she ever will be ready?”

“Dean--”

“No, she’s stringing you along! You’re a successful alpha who unfortunately has way too big of a heart. She’s going to take advantage of you as long as you let her. And she isn’t ever going to have one of your pups.”

“I have to go, Dean. Maybe don’t try calling again.” Sam replied in that infuriating cold tone of his that he used to close cases.

“Bye, Felicia.” Dean muttered just before Sam hit end. He knew he heard it because he faltered, hitting the phone twice before he got the right button. Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy-- why did his younger brother always have to learn about things the hard way? Dean hovered over the contact button, so tempted to hit edit and delete his brother once and for all. It wasn’t like he was ever going to call him again. He hit edit, but hesitated. Sammy could cut him off, but Dean didn’t know if he could do the same. Sam might need him someday or maybe someday Dean would need a good lawyer. He exited the screen and clicked his phone off. He needed to go find something to do, so he could be like Sam and forget he even had a brother.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs, in the stunning, beach house that the Winchester family had all called home at one time, Gabriel was just waking up. He woke up with a start, clutching his pilling, grinding into the bed. The boxers he had borrowed from Dean were wet with slick. He had been dreaming about the alpha-- Liam. Liam had been perfect, smelled so good, tasted so good. Gabriel missed him with every cell of his body. And now Liam was gone.

Maybe, just maybe if Gabriel had gotten away, he could get back in touch with Liam. He remembered his number, knew it by heart. If he could just hear his voice… Gabriel looked around the room, listening and sniffing to see if anyone was around. It had seemed like Dean was the only one living in the house for now, and he wasn’t inside right now. Shimmying out of the slick-soaked boxers, Gabriel pulled on shorts and tip-toed out of the room. He slipped into the bathroom to wash up quickly, wanting the slick off his skin. Now that his dream was over, he didn’t want to go back to thinking about Liam too much. It hurt too much.

What if he called Liam? Gabriel glanced at himself in the mirror. His tan was fading from being locked in the house. His hair was more golden than blonde and his eyes looked sadder than he realized. Would Liam even recognize him? He doubted the alpha would still want to date him, but if they could at least talk, get closure…

Gabriel hurried downstairs before he could talk himself out of this terrible idea. He found the landline that was thankfully still connected (his parents were all about cell phones and that’s it). He dialed Liam’s number with shaking fingers and waited as the phone began to ring.

“Hello?”

“Liam--” Gabriel breathed, trying and failing not to cry.

“Gabriel? That you?”

“Liam, I’m so sorry for everything!”

“Hey, little one, stop blaming yourself. It’s not your fault. I mean, your parents basically hit my parents and I with everything.”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel sniffled and Liam’s tone changed.

“Gabriel, you can’t call again. I’m glad you’re okay at least, but your parents-- look, we almost lost everything because of them. And it’s not your fault and I don’t hate you, but don’t call again.” Liam hung up and the dial tone in Gabriel’s ear made him flinch and cry even more.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean walked in to find the little omega crying with the phone in his hand.

“Hey, Gabriel.” He called out softly, the teenager jumping despite his best attempts to not frighten him.

“S-sorry.” He stuttered, hanging up the phone, a guilty look flashing across his face. “I-I had to call a friend.” The last part came out in a sobbed whisper and Dean had to wonder how good of a friend that person had been.

“You hungry?” Dean changed the conversations to safer topics. “I was about to start making breakfast.”

“For the guests?”

“No, for us.” Dean smiled. Gabriel scrunched up his nose when he was confused: his smell sweeter now that his blockers had worn off. He smelled like warm salted caramel and sunshine, even when the sad scent of rain mingling in. “I’m hungry, figured you’d be hungry too. You got to eat for your pup at least.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because Missouri sent you.” Dean paused. “And because I want to help you. You remind me a little of someone.”

“Who?”

“Me.” Dean laughed ever so slightly. “Except you’re braver than I ever was.”

“Are you-- are you really an omega?” Dean laughed a little louder.

“Yea, I am.” He glanced back at Gabriel who was watching him with that same little, confused face. “I thought you were scent-checking me.”

“You’re on your own.”

“I am.”

“You don’t have an alpha.”

“I don’t need an alpha.” Dean replied easily. “Not a lot of them interested in me for me anyway. They just like the challenge of me.”

“Oh.” Gabriel glanced down at his round stomach. “I guess I’m just easy.”

“Did you love him?”

“Who?” Gabriel looked back up.

“The kid who knocked you up.” Gabriel blanched, but Dean wasn’t about to start pussyfooting now. He hadn’t done it to his parents or to Sam: he wasn’t about to do it for Gabriel.

“Yea.”

“Then you’re not easy.” Dean said firmly as he traveled over to the fridge to retrieve eggs and bacon. “I’ve never been in love, not really.” He admitted. “And I’m okay with that. I don’t want to settle for some boring life just because it’s what I’ve been told all omegas want. I don’t and that’s just fine.”

“Wow.” Gabriel settled on top of the stool, rubbing his belly. “You and Missouri are out there.” Dean caught the hint of a drawl and smiled.

“From where you’re from, I’m sure. Although this state is pretty mixed when it comes to omega rights and what not. Missouri and I tend to stick out when we speak our mind”

“Did she help you too?”

“In her own way.” Dean gave him a non-answer. “Do you want to help cook?” He asked. “I want to help you, but you will be expected to help yourself too.” Gabriel shrank back.

“I don’t know how.” He admitted, bracing himself against the counter, waiting for the tirade about how lazy and useless he was.

“Would you like to learn?” Dean asked. Gabriel looked up, seeing nothing in Dean’s eyes that he normally found in his mother’s.

“I would like that.” He replied with a smile, carefully hopping down from his stool, before coming to stand by Dean near the stove.

“All right, first things first…”


	3. hatching

Dean would never admit it, but having Gabriel around had helped him to start living again, living, not just working, sleeping and eating. Gabriel was a lot like Dean when he had been sixteen, so Dean tried his best to be the person he needed when shit was rough. Dean wasn’t tough by nature, he had learned to be tough just to stay alive. His family had tried to help him, but when Missouri had found him, Dean was the only person who could help himself. 

Dean was glad Gabriel’s child had been conceived out of love and maybe a little teenage infatuation. Gabriel didn’t call the alpha again, finally telling Dean his whole sad story. Dean helped him get his name changed legally, although he didn’t allow the teenager to name himself after any celebrities. Gabriel had been a little disappointed, but Dean knew he’d thank him later. He didn’t know why Gabriel chose the name that he did, but hey, Gabriel didn’t want to tell him. Dean thought it was revenge for not letting him call himself ‘Gabriel Aniston.’

He thought about what Gabriel said about him being a better parental figure than his own. Dean had thought he was joking. 

“Gabriel Thomas.” A nurse called out and Gabriel blew out a weary puff of air. At nine months pregnant and ready to pop, getting out of the chair was more difficult than it looked. Dean had to smile as Gabriel glared at him, daring him to laugh at how he was waddling into the doctor’s office. “Are you coming, Dean?” The nurse asked with a smile.

“Nah.” Dean gave her an easy smile. “I’ll be right here when you finish, Gabe.” The teen gave him a tight smile, as he followed the nurse back for the last check up before the pup was born. Dean was glad Gabriel never pushed him to come back with him. He was even more glad that Gabriel never asked him why he wouldn’t come back. It had nothing to do with Gabriel and everything to do with Dean. He hated those back, little rooms where the doctors poked and prodded. He hated the pity in their eyes and the practiced sorrow in their voices when they told him that… he shook his head. No, that life wasn’t for him. He didn’t want it anymore. He had learned his lesson and now Sam was learning his. Shit. 

Dean got up and headed to the front desk.

“Can you tell Gabriel that I’m waiting in the car?” He asked with a wink, trying to cover up the emotion trying to well up. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t cry over this again. He couldn’t have pups, big deal. He was more than that, right? He crashed in the front seat of the Impala, running a hand through his hair. It always ended with someone getting in the car and leaving. He couldn’t carry a damn baby to term and his alpha left. It hadn’t been until Missouri that Dean realized how lucky he had been that his alpha left— Alistair had never been kind and somehow all the mysterious bruises stopped showing up. Jeez, Ruby was right, as much as he hated the bitch, he was at least jealous she had a good alpha and could have pups. 

Dean wasn’t into Sam, but he knew his brother was a good alpha. He had a big heart and a wallet to match. Kid didn’t have a selfish bone in his body whereas Dean thought that every bone in Ruby’s body probably was. Sammy was always putting others first, but he needed a partner who would put him first too. Not the bitch using him as her cash cow.

Dean sighed, turning the radio on, turning it up. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the music instead of the shitstorm that his personal life was. He drifted until a very pregnant omega rapped his knuckles on the door. Dean opened his eyes, blinking, reaching for the volume with one hand and unlocking the door with the other.

“Where’d you go?”

“I don’t like being at the doctor’s.” Dean answered with an easy smile as he turned the engine on..

“Why?” Gabriel carefully lowered himself down into the car. He buckled up slowly, grimacing as he reached across his large belly. Dean waited to make sure he was comfortable before he backed up drove them out of the parking lot, heading back home.

“Because that’s where I always found out I miscarried.” Dean replied quietly, gripping the steering wheel and staring at the road.

“Shit.” Gabriel gulped, covering his mouth after the swear came out. Dean laughed and Gabriel visibly relaxed when the tongue lashing he expected never came. Dean didn’t pry too much-- Gabriel didn’t like to talk about his family, but the way he acted whenever he thought Dean might be angry at him said a lot. Dean didn’t think too much of a family that didn’t take care of their kid. The way Gabriel acted implied that he had been treated like that for far longer than he had been pregnant. “I’m sorry, Dean. And you’re keeping me and the pup around, why? Isn’t that like fucking painful?”

Dean chuckled at Gabriel’s southern twang punctuated by Dean’s type of language. He liked to think he was a good influence on the younger omega, but in everything except maybe vocabulary. He had a colorful one that he used when he wasn’t in the inn or helping guests. Sam used to be on him about his language when he was younger, before Sam went off to be successful in everything he set his fucking brilliant mind too.

“Nah.” Dean shook his head. “It’s actually helped. I like having you around, like another little brother.”

“Well, you’re def this guy’s uncle.” Gabriel rubbed his belly.

“It’s a boy? I thought you didn’t want to know the gender.”

“I cracked.” Gabriel laughed. “I hate waiting.”

“Me too.” Dean smiled.

“How’s Sam?”

“I haven’t heard from him since you showed up at my door.” Dean’s jaw tightened. Gabriel had met his entire family except for Sam. Mary and John had basically adopted him, just like Dean had. Gabriel was a Winchester, except by name.

“I’m sorry. Mary said you both used to be really close.”

“Yea, well things changed.”

“I get that.” Dean cleared his throat and changed the subject.

“So the pup is a boy?”

“Yea.” Gabriel was smiling down at his belly and it was one of the cutest scenes Dean had ever seen. He felt the old, familiar pang of want in his heart: wanting to have a pup, start a family. “Sorry.” Gabriel’s face fell. “I’m sorry.”

“Gabriel, it’s fine.” Dean replied flatly. “My shit is my own fault, okay? I tried to settle down with a monster and I have the scars to prove it. You’re a blessing, but enough with the chick flick moments. What’d the doctor say today?”

“That I can go anytime.”

“It’s go time?”

“Basically. I mean, I’m not due until next week, but yea, baby’s ready.”

“So he’s a boy, is naming him Dean a possibility?” Gabriel scrunched up his nose and shook his head, causing Dean to laugh. “It was worth a shot.”

“Nice try.” Gabriel laughed, grunting a second after. “Shit.” The car swerved slightly as Dean looked over in concern. He could smell the younger omega’s distress as another wave of pain wracked his body. “Dean?”

“Yea.”

“Please turn the car around.”

“We’re almost home.”

“No, the baby-- I think-- I know you said whatever I did to not have my water break in Baby, but uh, the baby is coming and the hospital is back there.” 

“Shit.” Dean laughed, checking both lanes before he did a wide U-turn. “Gabe! The baby is coming?”

“Yea, that’s what I said.”

“Fuck.” Dean laughed again, joy bubbling up. They were having a baby. Well, Gabriel was having a baby and Dean was already a fucking proud uncle who couldn’t wait to meet his nephew. He sped down the road, heading back down the road they had just came. “So names?” Dean asked, trying to keep the conversation although Gabriel’s breathing hinted at the beginning of contractions.

“Shut up, Dean.” Gabriel panted. “Please.” He braced himself, clenching the door in one hand and the side of his seat with the other. “I knew it’d hurt, but FUCK!” Dean wanted to laugh but one look from Gabriel had him focusing on the road, hiding his smile behind his hand. They were having a baby.


	4. legal bird

Gabriel hadn’t known really what to expect when his precious pup entered the world. Honestly, with his parents as his only real example of what parenting would look like: he had expected it to be something dreadful. Why else would his parents never show him or any of his siblings any attention unless they had truly done something awful? However, now that he had a pup of his own nestled in his arms, sucking on his breast, Gabriel felt a sense of contentment and peace he had never known before. Yea, labor had sucked ass, but now they were both in this moment, and Gabriel wouldn’t trade it for a damn thing.

Flynn Avriel Thomas was a bundle of joy. The first few weeks of his life were relatively peaceful until he found his voice. Gabriel loved his son who was apparently as vocal as his grandmother, not that Flynn would ever met her. His parents were never coming near his son that they had tried to take away from him. 

“I’ve got him.” Dean took Flynn from Gabriel’s arms as the younger omega almost fell asleep sitting up for the second time in the row that day. “You take a nap and I’ll babysit.”

“You’ll wake me up once he’s hungry?”

“Of course.” Dean soothed. “Sleep, Gabe.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Gabriel fell asleep a few minutes later, snoring almost instantly. Dean had to keep an eye on Gabriel in the next few months, making sure he could rest, making sure he didn’t feel isolated. Hormones were fluctuating as Gabriel’s body adjusted to having given birth. Some days were better than others.

Gabriel loved being a dad and he took to it like a duck takes to water. Dean hadn’t seen anyone be such a natural, even with all the shit Gabriel had been through.

Flynn grew fast as children usually do. Missouri came just in time for his first birthday as did John and Mary. Gabriel planned a whole party based on Maine and all he had learned about it in his fourteen months living at Ravenflight Inn. There was a pin the claws on the lobster game and a mini sailboat race. Flynn loved his party and his lighthouse cake, so much so that he fell asleep right into it when everyone was singing to him.

He was lovely. Flynn Avriel Thomas had his omega father’s golden curls and his alpha father’s warm brown eyes. He had to explore every damn thing— something he got from Gabriel. The Winchester’s were the only family he knew outside of his omega father and they were the only family he needed.

When Flynn was two, Ruby showed up at the inn, looking for Sam. Why she got it in her head that Sam would come back to the family he had shunned to be with her, well, Dean would never know. She left with destruction in her wake: a damaged sign and a sniffling omega trying to explain to a two year old why slut is a bad word. Dean hated her more than he had thought possible. Gabriel had been safe with them, but Ruby had come with her high and mighty judgement and Gabriel had taken it to heart. Dean heard from Sam about two weeks later, a random postcard from Singapore that simply read:

“I’m sorry.”

“And you should be.” Dean muttered, tossing the postcard on the desk. It was Gabriel’s eighteenth birthday in a few weeks and Dean wanted it to be perfect. His family (minus Sam and Ruby although Dean hoped the mysterious postcard meant they were were finally over for good) and Missouri were all invited. “Hey, Gabriel?” Dean stepped out of his office, stepping over the trail of metal cars that Flynn had left along a blue tape road.

“I’m in here!” Gabriel called out over the radio that was playing while he cooked in the kitchen. Gabriel had taken to everything Dean had to teach him with ease. He loved to cook, and Dean found it nice to let Gabriel take over some of the daily cooking and baking that they did each day, not only for themselves but for the inn too. Gabriel was good in the kitchen.

Dean stepped in, inhaling deeply of the warm, welcoming scents that enveloped him as he came in the kitchen. There was Gabriel’s content scent: the other omega always smelling sweet in one way or another. Flynn was there: the clean scent of a pup that called for him to be nurtured and loved. He was busy at play, driving his cars all around, in between his father’s legs whenever he got the chance. It was practically domestic bliss, a bliss Dean had never quite ever imagined would be real in his life and yet here it was. “What’s up, Deano?” Gabriel asked as he maneuvered around Flynn to the sink where he started washing his hands.

Deano. Unfortunately, the name had stuck as soon as it came out of Gabriel’s mouth. Unfortunately, Dean responded to it and found himself starting to kind of like it. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he had a feeling Gabriel knew anyway.

“I’m working on the guest list for your party. It’s got five people on it. Who else would you like to come?” Gabriel turned around, drying his hands on a small towel as he leaned back against the sink. Flynn was driving his car up his father’s leg now, Gabriel glancing down to give him a smile.

It was a sore spot for the smaller omega although he chewed on his lip thoughtfully. They both knew he didn’t really have friends. He said he didn’t want them, but Dean knew about the broken attempts only for people to say cruel things about Gabriel being a single parent so young. It was a big reason why Gabriel just got a GED instead of finishing high school with kids his age. Gabriel didn’t want friends because he was sick of getting hurt. Dean knew Gabriel thought he couldn’t take much more rejection before he gave up all together.

“Castiel.”

Huh. Dean had never heard of a Castiel before. It was an odd name, one he instantly had to try out.

“Castiel?”

“My brother.” Dean gave him a sharp look and Gabriel just shrugged.

“I’m eighteen. My parents never came looking for me and they couldn’t make me do anything even if they tried at this point.” Ah, another hard topic in the Winchester/Thomas household: Gabriel’s parents basically wrote him off. They never came looking for him and if anyone asked, they said he died from a botched abortion. Then they would launch on a political tirade against abortions: it infuriated Dean and Gabriel to no end although for different reasons. Gabriel carried a lot of hurt in that small body and Dean didn’t know how to help him get it out: that had never been an area he was good at himself. “Castiel was the only one who didn’t suck back there.” Texas had stopped being home when Gabriel got on that bus. “You could invite your brother too if you want.”

“Nah, it’s your shindig.” Dean was quick, maybe too quick, to reply. “I don’t want our family drama to ruin your big day.”

“Well, I won’t mind.” Gabriel lifted a skinny shoulder. He had lost his baby weight and then some. Dean kept trying to fatten him up and Gabriel kept outsmarting him; keeping weight off that frankly, he needed at this point. He was too thin. “Just my family, you all and Missouri, and then Cassie.”

“How do I get a hold of him?”

“I’ll write down his email. Hopefully he still uses it.” 

“Okay.” Dean didn’t know all that he was agreeing to when he agreed to contact Gabriel’s not sucky brother, but he knew he’d probably be in over his head. If only he had known just how much...


	5. the makings of a new nest

_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com-- Is this Castiel Milton?_  
__  
Dean had done research on the Miltons when Gabriel had arrived with their shadows still reflecting back from his golden eyes. Gabriel had been terrified when he had arrived: terrified, lost, confused, and grieving. Naturally, Dean had researched what family might be coming after his family even though he had already known that he would fight to the bitter end to protect the young omega and his unborn pup. Now that Gabriel and Flynn had become such a part of Dean’s life, he was even more committed to that promise.  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com-- This is. Who is this?_  
  
Dean had not found much on Castiel except that where his family was, he seemed to be not. He had escaped Texas too, after some gay scandal, which Dean had to huff out a laugh at. There were some conservatives that thought a male omega and a male alpha didn’t belong together even though a child could come from such a union. Then there were most of the conservatives that definitely thought a male alpha with another male alpha was wrong. And as it would appear, although he had been trying to discreet, Castiel had been caught in both kinds of relationships. Dean had to wonder though if Gabriel’s memory of Castiel was warm just because he hadn’t been around that much to suck: the far-off, distant brother who seemed somewhat amiable. Or had Castiel looked back on his own experiences and offered kindness to a little brother dealing with some of the same backlash he did? It seemed the only reason that Castiel was even still in his family was because he was an influential lawyer in New York City.  
  
Huh. Didn’t that sound like someone else Dean knew.  
  
_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com-- My name is Dean Winchester. Your brother Gabriel lives with me. He wants you at his birthday party, and while I’m not so sure it’s a good idea, I told him I would try._

 _c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com-- I gave him that email for emergencies. I was starting to wonder why he never used it._  
  
_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com-- Emergency: Gabriel is going to be 18._  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com---- Is that a joke?_  
  
_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com-- Yes, Castiel. That was a joke. So are you coming or not? It’s the 30th._

Gabriel’s birthday was not in fact on the 30th, but the 24th. The party was after as a precaution. If Dean was inviting someone from Gabriel’s clusterfuck of a family (not that his family was any picnic), he was going to make sure that Gabriel was an adult and thus untouchable. Although, from what he had seen, the last thing Gabriel’s parents would want would be their dead son to come back to life with their grandchild.

  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com -- I have to check my schedule._  
  
It had been days since Dean had heard from Castiel, so he naturally assumed that Castiel was like the rest of his family and wrote him off as a no-show. However, the morning of the party, he had a new email in his personal email’s inbox from the man.  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com -- I regretfully cannot attend today due to a case. Can you send me your address so I can visit within the next month? I have some time off that I have been meaning to take._

 _Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com-- Google Ravenflight Inn in Maine. You can stay there. We’ll find you._  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com-- Clandestine._

  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com -- It was a joke._  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com -- My people skills are “rusty” outside of the courtroom. Thank you for contacting me. I would very much like to see Gabriel if that’s okay. How is he?_  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com -- I apologize for all the emails. Too much sake haha_  
  
_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com -- Drink water and take some pain killers in the morning, party boy. I’m flattered that your drunk texting me though. Gabriel is well. Thank you for being interested in seeing him, although it seems too little, too late._  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com -- I looked for him. Which is more than I can say for my parents. I did not drunk text you, Dean. These are emails._  
  
_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com -- Geez, I bet you’re fun at parties._  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com -- I don’t go to parties. I drink alone in my office when my case goes to shit._  
  
_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com--I’m sorry to hear that. Parties are shit anyway._

 _c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com-- I wouldn’t know._  
  
_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com-- You don’t get out much, do you?_

 _c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com--I choose not to. I’d rather keep to myself. As Gabriel has probably told you, you can assume with a family like ours, we find it easier to keep to ourselves._  
  
_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com -- I get that. I keep to myself most of the time as well._  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com -- Dean, might I ask for your phone number? As excellent as these email conversations have been, I would like to talk with you more directly, if you so desire as well?_  
  
_Impala67@gmail.com to c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com -- You really don’t get out much, do you, Cas? No one talks like that anymore except in romance novels. :-) But yes. Here you are: XXX-XXX-XXXX._  
  
_c.milton@novakempireandlaw.com to Impala67@gmail.com-- Thank you, Dean._

“Who are you talking to?” Gabriel plopped down next to Dean on the couch. “You have been smiling down at your phone my entire party. Thanks for this, by the way.”  
  
“It’s not every day you turn eighteen.” Dean replied smoothly.  
  
“Did you get a hold of Castiel?” If there was any hope in Gabriel’s voice, it didn’t show on his face.  
  
“He’s coming up within the month. He said he couldn’t make it to the party due to work.”  
  
“Sounds like Castiel.”  
  
“I thought he didn’t suck?”  
  
“He’s a good man, Dean. He buries himself in his work to keep from having to talk to people.” Gabriel rolled his eyes ever so slightly. “He’s good though.”  
  
“He asked for my number.” Gabriel’s jaw dropped before he shut it quickly. He burst out laughing a minute later.  
  
“That son of a bitch! He know you’re an omega?”  
  
“I didn’t come up when I was inviting him to your birthday party.”  
  
“Did you give it to him?”  
  
“Give what?”  
  
“Your number.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows over at Dean who nudged him away with his elbow.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Oh god.” Gabriel laughed again, wiping his face with his hand. “Well, be careful. He’s a private man.” Gabriel didn’t elaborate and Dean didn’t bother asking. He didn’t want to talk about this anyway. It felt odd, talking about Gabriel’s brother like he was some strange alpha Dean had picked up at a bar. Dean had used to go out, had used to party, had used to rub against any alpha he had felt like. Then Alistair had happened and Dean had learned what it was like to be afraid of alphas and what they might do next. And here he was giving out his personal number to an alpha he had never even met. Oh god, what had he done? “Dean, it’s okay.” Gabriel patted his leg. “I’m glad you’re getting back at there. God knows you’re braver than me.”  
  
“You’ll manage someday.”  
  
“Oh, yes, I can only imagine the hoards of alphas dying to mate a single parent. You know alphas have only tried to date me because they think I’m an easy fuck.” Gabriel’s lip curled up in disgust. “No, Dean, I’m good. Flynn and I have all that we need, thanks to you.”  
  
Dean was about to speak up, say something to the contrary, when the doorbell rang. Gabriel perked up, secretly hoping that maybe Castiel had come despite his RSVP. Dean got up to answer the door, hoping it wasn’t the alpha he had been emailing. Anxiety skittered down his spine. He couldn’t handle being trapped again. Why, oh, why had he given Castiel his number? He had gotten caught up in having someone to talk to, someone who wasn’t ugly by any of Dean’s findings. Dean’s hopes had gotten out of control. He had forgotten who he was and what someone like him deserved in life. There was a reason Dean still stayed away from alphas and it wasn’t because of Alistair. No, Dean stayed away from alphas because his infertility. He didn’t want to have to explain over and over again that there would be no pups from him. Alphas liked the look of him, the fantasy of him, but the reality was never what they truly wanted. No one would want a broken mate.  
  
He opened the door and looked up, up into the hazel eyes of his long lost brother.  
  
“Hi, Dean, um, can I come in?” Sam was twisting his hands: a sure sign he was nervous.  
  
“No drama.” Dean grunted, swinging the door open to let Sam in. “And no chick-flick moments. It’s Gabriel’s birthday and it needs to be perfect.”  
  
“Who’s Gabriel?”  
  
“He’s part of our family, has been for the last two years.”  
  
“Ruby said you adopted a s--”  
  
“He has been more a part of this family than you have been.” Dean whispered harshly. “You will be kind to him or you will not be allowed to stay for the rest of this party.”  
  
“All right.” Sam lifted up his hands in surrender. “I will be on my best behavior.”  
  
“Fine.” The brothers walked in together, yet as estranged as they had been the past few years. And so it was that Dean’s brother came to the party instead of Gabriel’s. And it also so happened, that by evening, so had Gabriel’s heat. The heat that had eluded him since Flynn had been conceived. The heat that had never returned due to Gabriel’s skinniness-- skinniness that threatened at an illness he never admitted. Gabriel cooked, but he didn’t eat as much as he should. He just couldn’t. It all tasted like ash, ever since he had been become pregnant. He didn’t blame Flynn. He blamed the stress from his parents. Liam. He blamed his inability to cope with it all.  
  
The heat wrecked Gabriel. It nearly killed him. He was too little, too weak. He ended up being hospitalized. Missouri, Dean, Mary, and John all took turns babysitting and sitting by Gabriel’s bedside. It ended up being a wake up call for the little omega, realizing that he had almost left his child an orphan. He ended up in therapy, working on a plan for healthy eating, Dean his ever present accountability partner.  
  
“How is your friend?” Sam was back, up visiting from the city he still lived and worked in. “I heard from Mom that he was in the hospital.”  
  
“Ah, he got his heat for the first time since he had his son. Kid almost died.” Dean couldn’t hide how shaken up he still was over the whole thing. It had been two months since Gabriel’s heat and they were all dreading that it might return and take their lovely Gabriel from them forever. Dean had been more scared than he had let on, so scared that he had forgotten all about Castiel until just now as his phone vibrated in his hand.  
  
_Unknown number: Is this Dean?_  
  
“I’m sorry about your friend. He seems very important to you all.” Sam sounded a little put out, but like he was trying to get past it, so Dean didn't make a comment.  
  
“He is.”  
  
_Dean: Who is this?_  
  
_Unknown number: This is Castiel Milton. I’m sorry I had fallen out of touch. I was hoping to continue conversing with you?_  
  
_Dean: You ever plan on coming to see your brother?_  
  
_Castiel Milton: I have taken time off for the next two weeks and booked a reservation at the inn you told me about._  
  
_Dean: K good. Then yes, you can talk to me._  
  
_Castiel Milton: Your protectiveness of my brother does not go unnoticed or unappreciated._  
  
_Dean: Just get your ass up here so you can pull your own weight. He could use the support right now._  
  
_Castiel Milton: Has something happened?_  
  
_Dean: It’s his business. He’ll tell you if he wants._  
  
_Castiel Milton: Very well. See you next week, Dean._

 “Who was that?” Sam asked, nodding towards the phone Dean held clenched in his hand. “You’re just staring at it with that look on your face.”  
  
“One of Gabriel’s brothers is coming to see him.”  
  
“And that’s bad.”  
  
“It could be. It might not be. Only time will tell.”  
  
“His family is fucked up too?”  
  
“His family is fucked up too.” Dean nodded his head. "Just like ours, Sammy, just like ours."


	6. caw caw motherfuckers

“Gabe, I’m off to the inn. That snobby couple is asking to speak to the manager and they’re gonna get me instead.” Dean was grinning. Gabriel could hear it in his voice. It was nice to hear Dean smiling. Lord knew he and his family had all been frowning enough worrying over Gabriel and his sorry ass.

“Okay.” Gabriel rolled out of bed, his fluffy, golden hair sticking up all over the place. He placed his feet on the floor, standing up quickly, too quickly. He swayed for a moment before he fell back. “Whoa.” Dean opened the door, checking on him.

“Easy does it, tiger.” Gabriel huffed out a sigh.

“I know, I know. It’s just annoying.” Gabriel was standing up again, having taken his time this second try. “Where’s Flynn?” There was no way he had slept in unless Dean was babysitting or the daycare was.

“I drove him to daycare.”

“I was gonna have him stay home today.” Daycare was new. Flynn loved it, Gabriel didn’t. The only reason Flynn was in daycare was because he had gotten too sick to take care of his own kid. Gabriel felt terrible. He was letting down his child. What if he was turning into his parents?

“Gabriel, we talked about this.” Dean gave him the look.

“Doesn’t make it any easier.” Gabriel grumbled as he headed towards the bathroom.

“You’re making the changes. You’re healing. You’re eating. The doctor is confident your heat won’t be so bad next time.”

“Ugh.” Gabriel’s groan was muffled by the door. “I know. You go ahead, Dean, I’ll drink my shake and get dressed, I promise.”

“Oh, this won’t take long.” Dean chuckled. “Be back in a jiffy, Gabey.”

“Fine.” Gabriel started the shower. He might as well. Dean would make sure to eat with him, and while Gabriel appreciated it, he wasn’t sure if he was getting better or not. The doorbell rang when Gabriel getting out of the shower, and Dean definitely wasn’t home because then whoever it was started knocking. “Shit.” Gabriel ran a towel over his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist. “I’m coming!” He yelled when the doorbell rang again. This better be important, like Dean forgetting his keys and locking himself out important. “What?” He yanked the door open and instantly wished he had at least looked out the window first. “What do you want?” He clutched his towel a little closer and hiked it up a little higher.

“You’re Gabriel, right?” Big, tall, Sam fucking Winchester was standing on the porch, looking meeker than Gabriel had ever seen him. Okay, he had only seen Sam once at that was at his birthday party before he almost died. He breathed in and caught some of the alpha’s rich scent. Aw, shit. He backed up. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Gabriel lifted up a bare shoulder. “Let me just throw something on.” He needed to take his suppressants that his doctor prescribed in case of emergencies. This was an emergency! He hadn’t been this attracted to an alpha’s scent since… Liam… his face fell and he ran upstairs without another word, leaving a confused alpha behind him.

“Okay.” Sam stepped in, carrying his suitcase with him before shutting the door. “Wow, it smells really good in here. Is that a candle?” He sniffed a little more deeply before he smacked himself in the face. “Sorry, I wasn’t, uh, coming at you. I didn’t recognize your scent.” Gabriel smelled a-fucking-mazing, better than any omega that Sam had come across before. Sam reached into his suitcase and pulled out his suppressants, taking one just in case. He really wanted to make things up with his family, and he had a sneaking suspicion that wanting to mate the little omega they had all adopted would not help him any. “Do you have a kid?” Sam sounded surprise as he caught the scent of pup. It stirred up that longing that he always pushed deep down inside. Sam wanted kids. He wanted a family. He just didn’t know how.

Gabriel came back downstairs, dressed, cell-phone in hand with a pinched expression on his face.

“Yea, I have a kid, what’s it to you?” He grumbled, heading towards the kitchen. “I was about to make some breakfast, you want some?”

“I’d love some.” The tall alpha’s stomach growled in response to the question and his cheeks flushed. “Thank you.”

“Yea, whatever.” Gabriel shrugged, turning towards the fridge. He was young, Sam realized, not remembering what number had been on his cake. He was younger than Sam had thought, but old enough to have a pup. Oh. That explained the response he had gotten.

“I think it’s really cool you have a pup.”

“Really?” Gabriel turned to bat his eyelashes at him, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “It’s so neat you just wanna fuck me so bad?”

“What?!” Sam sputtered. “That is not what I meant! I’ve always wanted kids, but it’s never worked out.” He pushed back the wave of sadness whenever he thought of the pup he almost had with Ruby, the pup that Ruby said wasn’t really his anyway and then asked him why he was so upset. God. He had wasted so much on him, for her. “I just think it’s really cool you have your pup and that you stuck with them. Not a lot of people do that.”

“Well, people sticking with their families seems to be where a lot of people screw up.” Gabriel said offhandedly, not intending it to be pointed at Sam.

“Yea, I get it.” Sam laughed bitterly. “You’re not a fan of me or how I’ve treated my family.”

“Oh, god, I wasn’t even talking about you.” Gabriel had to laugh in return. “But since you brought up, no, not really.” Sam winced but relaxed a little, taking a seat at the island.

“At least you’re honest.” He smiled.

“Oh, that’s just how my mama raised me not to be.” Gabriel smiled wickedly at his own inside joke. If he couldn’t change how his parents were, he could at least make jokes at their expense. “I texted Dean, told him you were here, told him I had to take suppressants. He might be intense when he gets here. Some customers mixed with the potential of you triggering what nearly killed him last time gets him antsy.” Gabriel turned to start cooking.

“Wait, when did you get your heat last?”

“My birthday-- shit!” Gabriel’s cuss rang loud and clear. “It’s your fault!” He jabbed a spatula in Sam’s direction, raw egg dripping on the floor.

“I just got out of a fucked up relationshi--”

“I don’t want a relationship! Not with you or any other fucking alpha who thinks--”

“Um, Gabe?” Dean stepped into the kitchen, green eyes wide. “Everything okay in here?” He was acting odd, something Gabriel didn’t understand until he caught the scent of a familiar alpha. “Your brother is here.”

“Castiel!” Gabriel dropped the spatula on the counter and ran over to embrace his big brother standing there awkwardly by the front door. “You made it.” He smiled, soft and bright, all at the same time. Sam had never seen a smile more vivid in all his life, and that scent…

“Excuse me.” Dean headed upstairs with a strange look on his face. He ran down the hall and shut himself in his room, taking a deep breath once the door was unlocked. Gabriel’s brother, Cas, was intense, in person, in scent, in presence. Everything about him had Dean standing at attention, even parts of him he didn’t want to be noticing the handsome alpha. Rummaging through his top drawer, he popped a suppressant pill and then took some anxiety medications before he headed back downstairs. Fuck. Things were not going exactly to plan. Castiel had come to see Gabriel, not have Dean throw himself at him. That was not going to happen. Dean didn’t do that kind of shit anymore. Alphas were not to be trusted, even if they had the deepest voice and prettiest blue eyes, even if they smelled like home.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked him a little later after Castiel and Sam had cleared out. Sam had decided to stay at the inn and Castiel had wanted to get settled in his room before they all went out for lunch. Apparently Castiel and Sam had worked in some of the same circles, even going against each other in court a few times. It was going to be an interesting lunch to say the least, especially when they picked up Flynn from daycare afterwards.

“I’m fine.” Dean replied, the medication removing any indication that he had felt differently earlier. “What about you? You and Sam were throwing off some heavy vibes when we came in.”

“He’s a dick.” Gabriel retorted sharply and then shot Dean an apologetic look. Dean just laughed. 

“That he is. He wasn’t always though.”

“Are we sure we want to do this lunch thing?”

“Nope.” Dean shook his head. “But I think we should at least try. We can go back to trying to kill each other after.”

“Ha, deal.” Gabriel nodded his head. “I’m going to clean up.”

“I’m going to make you a shake.” Dean gave him a pointed look and Gabriel groaned, knowing he had been caught. In the excitement of the morning, he had forgotten to eat after all, cooking for Sam and Cas instead. Dean started his shake and Gabriel’s stomach growled on cue, reminding him that he still needed to take care of himself, even when alphas pissed him off so badly he couldn’t see anything but red. Sam Winchester was an asshole, and Gabriel did not do assholes, no matter how good they smelled.


	7. mating dances

Gabriel regretted going on this outting immensely. The ride over hadn’t been so bad. He and Dean had sat in the front, sticking the alphas together in the back of the car. It gave the four of them a chance to acclimate to each other and kind of reset the tense atmosphere Castiel and Dean had walked in on. It gave Sam some time to process what Gabriel had said about his heat and about his pup. And it gave Gabriel plenty of time to stew. How dare his own body betray him like that to an asshole like that?!

But then they got to the restaurant and Sam sat across from Gabriel and all Gabriel could smell was his infuriating, calming scent. Half of him wanted to fuck Sam and the other half wanted to curl up in his big, safe arms. Good thing that was just his omega and he had access to his brain still. He was not doing that, especially with a knothead who abandoned his family for a gold digging omega model. Those were the alphas who never stayed, the ones who were always looking. If only Dean was an alpha… Gabriel snorted at that thought. If Dean was an alpha, they probably wouldn’t even be friends. They’d probably be at each other’s throats.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked and Gabriel had to look up into those fathomless hazel eyes. He scowled and Sam’s face fell. “Sorry.” He turned away from Gabriel, looking at his brother.

“Don’t look at me.” Dean rumbled in amusement. “Gabriel is his own man.”

“How are you?” Sam asked with obvious trepidation. Gabriel almost felt bad for him. Almost. As the alpha’s gaze fell back on him, Gabriel tried to scowl less, but it was hard not to. Sam was repugnant, except to his sniveling omega side. Gabriel was not letting any alpha in again. He was not getting left with another pup again. Flynn was his pride and joy, but he didn’t need a sibling and Gabriel didn’t need another broken heart.

“I’m good.” Dean replied. “I’d ask how you are but you’re sweating bullets.”

“Listen, I know I’m the bad guy here...”

“No one said you were the bad guy.” Gabriel cut him off. “We’ve just established you made poor choice regarding your family.”

“And you’ve decided that’s why you don’t like me?”

“I’ve decided that’s why I don’t trust you.” Gabriel responded. “But we came to have a nice lunch, and I’m trying to behave.” Sam’s lips quirked up in an almost smile and Gabriel nearly smiled back in return. Sam’s eyes lit up ever so slightly and Gabriel looked away. He couldn’t. When he looked up, Dean was watching him, a serious expression on his face. Gabriel wasn’t sure what that meant. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what that meant. What if Dean thought he was out to get with his brother?

“What’s good here?” Castiel had kept his nose in the menu that whole exchange, painfully obvious that he was not getting involved in the drama around him. He was still as awkward as ever, something Gabriel found soothing, that not everything in his family had changed when he got pregnant. “I was looking at the salads—“

“Oh, no, dude.” Dean pulled Castiel’s menu down, flipping over a few pages. “You have to try their burgers, they’re the fucking best.” Castiel just stared at Dean for a minute, taking in the take charge omega with something akin to shock and awe. Then, as if he realized he was staring, he dropped his whole head to look down at the page Dean had tapped his fingers on. Dean’s cheeks were flushed, retracting his hand quickly. “Just, that’s the best here.” He murmured lamely, feeling embarrassed.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel was sincere and that took away the sting. Dean relaxed a fraction, returning the shy smile Castiel had given him with his thanks.

“No problem.” He replied gruffly. He was a goddamn hotel manager, he handled the rudest, worst people, he could handle one charming and sweet alpha, right? He had to. He couldn’t not afford losing his shit yet again. Well, he had never been good with alphas who were charming. He buried his attention into the menu in front of him, only relaxing a little more when Gabriel scooted a little closer to him, pressing near him, calming him down. Sam saw the exchange, but looked down before they saw him glancing up. It was sweet, the way they took care of each other. 

It made Sam realize how much he had let his big brother down. He had wanted to launch out on his own and he had missed how Dean had managed to start over, run the inn, and help Gabriel and his pup start over too. Sam found himself wanting to make it up to Dean. He wanted to change. He didn’t want to be an asshole anymore. He could figure out a way to balance his career and repair his relationships with his family. And who knows, maybe he could get to know the two newest members of the family too. He’d like to be trustworthy again.

“Hey, Dean?” They were waiting by the car as Castiel and Gabriel settled the bill Milton-style: arguing over who got to pay. 

“Yea, Sammy?” The old nickname warmed Sam’s heart more than he cared to admit. It was a reminder that no matter how much he had fucked up, he was still Dean’s little brother.

“I’m sorry for everything. For not being there after the Alistair case, for not helping you get your life back. I was so focused on myself that I totally missed that I was supposed to be taking care of you too. I mean, you always took care of me, and not because you’re ‘omega’ or whatever.”

Dean chuckled at that.

“Sam, I stopped being mad at you a long time ago. But to be honest, the disappointment will take longer to fade.”

“I’m going to make it up to you.” Sam promised as Castiel and Gabriel made their way out. They could both tell by Gabriel’s RBF that Castiel had won the argument over who would pay.

“Thanks, Sam, but I’m not going to hold my breath.” Dean shrugged, slipping away to get back behind the wheel of the car. Sam stood there for a moment, processing the ugly truth. He had deserved that. He had a lot to make up to his brother and the rest of his family. His one good deed of insuring Alistair never fucked with Dean again was pointless in that Sam abandoned then all afterwards for omegas and money. He had always wanted out, and when he got out of Maine, he didn’t know how to stop running. First it had been college, then law school, then his career. Then it had been Ruby, the pup, and then realizing Dean had always been right about her. Then came his pride, until a drunken night found him writing a two word apology to the big brother who was practically a parent to him, a big brother who had lost his faith in him.

Sam would make things right between them, even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	8. spreading wings

Next, they all picked up Flynn from daycare although Gabriel was the only one who went inside. That left Dean, Sam, and Castiel all alone in the car together. The silence was loud, but it wasn’t as bad as the awkward conversations they were trying to avoid having. Castiel settled for texting the handsome omega driving the classic car, a handsome omega who seemed content to text him back. Dean was a refreshing man for Castiel to meet. He was his own man, wasn’t looking for an alpha to complete him. Castiel couldn’t complete himself let alone another person.

Castiel’s family was complicated. That was the nice way of describing the dysfunction that ruled the Milton household. They preferred their children to be seen, not heard. The Milton offspring were expected to be perfect in the public eye, never straying from any of their parents’ political stances. Brainwashed was the word, but no one but Castiel and then Gabriel ever defied their parents.

Castiel wished he had been able to be there for his brother, but he would be there for him now. He knew what it was like to sever ties with his family, except Gabriel had managed the impossible and gotten it to stick. Castiel knew that had to come at an awful price for his eighteen year old brother, the second to youngest in the family of eight, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wished his family would leave him alone, but he was far too ‘eligible’ for them to retract their claws.

“Thank you for emailing me, Dean.” Castiel broke the silence in the car as they waited for Flynn and Gabriel. “I had almost started to believe Gabriel had died after all. I almost gave up hope and then I got your email.”

“Where’d you get his email?” Sam asked, curiosity piqued. He thought this Castiel alpha could be good for Dean and his inner omega, but he knew better than to voice that out loud.

“Gabriel gave it to me.” Dean replied. “He wanted me to invite Castiel to his birthday now that he is technically an adult.”

“So his parents can’t force him back.” Sam guessed, reminding Dean of just how smart his baby brother was. It made him want to cry sometimes. Sam had the world at his fingertips. He was an alpha, he was intelligent, he had a degree… Dean had anxiety, an inn to run, and scars that ran deeper than anyone could know. He wasn’t smart like Sam. He cared far too fucking much and yet not enough. “He’s only eighteen? He seems older.” Sam shifted back in his seat in the back.

“He had to grow up fast.” Dean allowed. “He’s grown into a good man. He’s a good dad.”

“What happened to him?” Castiel asked quietly. “He was sick, wasn’t he?” Dean swallowed hard, glancing up into the rear view mirror.

“Yea, yea, he was. He never had his heat after Flynn and then he got it all of a sudden after his birthday. He nearly died. He was too small, too thin, ya know?” Dean rubbed his arm. “We almost lost him, but he’s a fighter, and he pulled through.” Dean didn’t tell them of all the nights after. Gabriel had been a wreck, blamed himself for everything. It had taken a lot for him to get to where he was now. He hoped Sam didn’t fuck everything up for Gabriel. He saw how they looked at each other, he saw the connection and attraction, even if Gabriel was repulsed by Sam.

“I’ve never know Gabriel to be thin.” Castiel spoke up. “Did he see a therapist?”

“He’s taken care of.” Dean ended the conversation. “If you wanna know anymore, you need to ask him. Word to the wise: he won’t appreciate either of you suggesting anything to improve his health. He barely puts up with me and I’m his accountability partner.”

“Warning received and appreciated.” Castiel murmured. “Thank you for taking such good care of my brother.”

“Well… I had practice.” Dean glanced back at Sam again, not missing how Sam’s eyes lit up at that tiniest acknowledgement. Sam seemed different, more like his normal self. Dean just hoped the change was for good this time: he and his family were just about done with Sam’s antics. They couldn’t take any more shit from him. It hurt too much when he left them over and over again. “Oh, here they are.” Saved by the bell, and a toddler who was more than ready to play. Gabriel ended up scooping Flynn up on his hip to keep him from running away in the parking lot… again.

“Sorry!” Gabriel opened the door where Flynn’s car seat was. “I had to catch up with Flynn’s teacher, tell her that he won’t be in for the rest of the week.” There was a pointed look at Dean who just shrugged, a smirk on his lips. 

“You tell her we’re taking a long weekend?”

“I said we have family up and we do.”

“Did she ask about me again?”

“I told her you have a date this weekend in between family stuff.”

“Gabriel! You’re supposed to be my wingman!”

“You are not allowed to have sex with Flynn’s teachers!”

“Oh dear god.” Dean groaned. “What does an omega have to do around here to get--” he cut himself off when he locked eyes with Castiel in the rearview mirror, very interested and slightly dilated eyes. “Sorry, guys.” He cleared his throat. “Um, running joke between us.”

“You’ll find I’m very progressive in my omega rights views, Dean. I am all for omega liberation.” Dean choked on air, coughing loudly as Gabriel straight up cackled as he buckled Flynn into his seat.

“Hi.” Sam said to the little boy glaring at him. “I’m Sam.”

“Oh, Cassie, I think you’re going to have more than me and Flynn to visit soon enough.” Gabriel was still laughing even though Dean was glaring at him.

“I’m glad to see you’re back out there.” Sam spoke up and the car grew deathly quiet as Gabriel stopped laughing immediately. Something dark crossed both Gabriel and Dean’s faces and Castiel got the feeling that something terribly wrong had happened once upon a time.

“If it’s not too forward, Dean.” He spoke up. Sam had a good heart and had meant what he said sincerely but even Castiel knew he had misspoken if the omegas’ reactions were anything to go by. “I would like to spare my brother from being a liar and would like very much to take you on a date this weekend, that is, if you would have me?” Dean stammered while Gabriel’s eyes went wide. He glanced at Sam, licking his lips before he refocused on buckling his kid in. No. He was not looking at Sam like that, not now, not ever. Gabriel knew what kind of omega he was to alphas like that-- he couldn’t bear being left again.

“Sure.” Dean managed, swallowing hard. His heart was pounding in his chest. It was so loud he was sure the four other occupants of the car could hear it as they drove away. Sam had been moved to the passenger seat while Gabriel sat next to his son and next to his brother.

“It’s settled then.” Castiel leaned back in his seat, a pleased smile on his handsome face. Dean glanced back to see Gabriel was deep in thought. He didn’t look or smell upset, so Dean knew he was okay with the date. And Sam, Sam smelled guilty, as if he knew he had brought up the thing Dean feared most on a day where he felt the most recovered. Alistair had been a plague in his life. He had nearly ended Dean’s life on three different accounts. It was unlikely Castiel would pursue him outside of this date, once he got the only thing alphas want from omegas like Dean, but Dean was looking forward to it. Maybe if he got some, he’d stop pining.

\---

“Gabriel, help me, please!” Castiel begged. “I don’t want to screw this up. Dean is funny and he’s kind. He’s given me a chance to get to know you when I didn’t deserve it and now he’s giving me a chance to get to know him. I know it’s a big deal, especially with the way you both reacted in the car yesterday.”

“Sam’s an idiot.” Gabriel grumbled. “Dean,” he paused, “Dean doesn’t think highly of himself, Cas. He had any and all self-worth beaten out of him by an asshole of an alpha who basically trained Dean like a dog.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“I’m not telling it for your sake.” Gabriel’s upper lip curled. “Dean deserves the world, but he doesn’t see that. Just, take care of him tonight, please. He’ll be different tonight, he won’t be the omega you’ve been making heart eyes at this weekend. He’ll try to be something that he’s not: he’ll try to be the omega that man made him out to be in his own eyes.”

“That’s sad.”

“It’s disturbing. I’ve only seen it once, but it made me swear up and down that I will stay single before I allow alphas to use me like that--” Gabriel trailed off. “Help Dean remember himself?” He asked. “Be there for him even if it means denying yourself?” Castiel cocked his head.

“You think Dean will try to have intercourse with me? It’s our first date.”

“You’re not in Texas anymore.” Gabriel shook his head. “Dean’s a grown man who hasn’t let himself want anyone in a long time. He likes you. Even better, he’s attracted to you. Dean won’t expect anything from you but a fun night.”

“But I don’t want this to be just a fun night.”

“I’m not the one you’ll have to convince.” Gabriel gave his brother a look. “And stay out of the limelight. The last thing either of you need will be Mom and Dad’s heavy handing over this.”

“Gabriel?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay with them? Mom and Dad, I mean?”

“I don’t think I have a choice. I could stay mad at them and blame them for everything, but then they’d still be controlling my life.” Gabriel blinked back tears. “Yea, it fucking sucked when I heard they killed me off and used me for fucking political gain, but we’re nothing but political gain to them. Maria was more our mom than anyone else and they paid her to do that.”

“I forgot about Maria.” Castiel nodded. “She really was the best. I should look her up. I bet she still loves us.”

“Somebody’s got to.” Gabriel laughed through the tears. Maria had dealt with her fair share of insecure Milton children. Whenever Gabriel or one of his siblings asked her if she really loved them, she would rub their back, smile, and that that somebody had to and that she was glad it was her. Of course, their parents had ruined that too when they fired Maria because Anna said out loud that she was more their mom than Naomi Milton was. 

“We have each other, little brother. I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier.”

“I think you came at the right time.” Gabriel lifted his chin. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“May I--” Gabriel nodded and let his big brother gather him up in a warm hug. “I’m glad you’re here too.” Gabriel caught the emotion, tilting his head back to scrutinize Castiel.

“Dean told you about my being sick?”

“Yea.”

“We’ll talk about it after your date.” Gabriel decided. “You said you’re staying for two weeks?”

“Affirmative.” Castiel nodded with a smile. “If Mom and Dad leave me alone for that long.”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“They want me to marry this omega, Gabriel, anyway, it’s complicated. We’re friends, but neither her or I are inclined to look at the other in that way.”

“Cut them off.”

“I’ve tried.”

“Well since you can’t get pregnant, knock someone up. Not Dean!” Gabriel pointed his finger at his brother who laughed.

“I’m not getting anyone pregnant to get rid of our parents. I want to have pups with someone I love, someone I will stay with and raise the pups with them.” Gabriel blinked and Castiel’s face softened. “You’ll meet your alpha one day, little brother, and they will love you and Flynn.”

“I don’t want to ruin your fantasy world, Cassie, but the real world doesn’t work like that. I’m lucky Flynn is even alive at all, I’m lucky I got out of there when I did, I’m lucky Missouri sent me to Dean’s.” Gabriel shook his head. “Basically where I am is because of luck and chance.”

“You don’t believe God sent Missouri and Dean into your life?”

“I don’t know what I believe about God.” Gabriel admitted. “If they’re real, they can’t be like Mom and Dad. I won’t accept it. I know I don’t get a say in it, but I won’t accept God being like them. But if there is a good God up there, then maybe that’s where Dean and Missouri came from because they’re the best people I could have met while pregnant with Flynn and still even now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because I wasn’t one of those people. I should have found you earlier. I should have factored in that you were smart enough to change your name.”

“Yea, well the family always thought I was a dumb omega. I live to prove them wrong, one fuck up at a time.” Gabriel grinned. “Now get out of here! Dean’s waiting for you to go on a date!”


	9. Spreading legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tw for Gabriel's fat-shaming thoughts towards himself. He does have something of an eating disorder. So tw for that too even though it's not in detail.

“Castiel is nice.” Sam said as he watched his brother pace. Dean was nervous, but he was covering it up well. It pained Sam to think about where he had gotten the practice to be so good at hiding how he truly felt. He could smell Dean’s suppressants and that was about it. Just being Dean’s brother, growing up with him, being half-raised by him, well, that was how Sam knew Dean was nervous. 

“Yea.” Dean exhaled, forcing himself to sit in a chair.

“I know him from work. He’s a good alpha, Dean.”

“I get it, Sam.” Dean snapped. “I get that he’s not a tool like--”

“Alistair?”

“Don’t you fucking dare say his name!” Sam physically took a step back in the face of his furious older brother. Dean noticed, growling to himself and turning away. He would not be like that, that monster! It was yet another way in which he and Sam were different. After a while, Alistair got to him, he started turning Dean into something twisted and awful like him, and Dean didn’t mind because Alistair would praise him after they fucked or after he beat Dean. Dean came to live for that praise, would do things for that praise that made him sick now. He let out a shaky breath. He had gotten out.

“He’s gone, Dean. He can’t--”

“If you say he can’t hurt me, I will fucking punch you in the face, Samuel Winchester.” Dean sighed. “He hurts me every day I can’t move past the fucking shit he saddled me with.” His tone had shifted to melancholy and defeated. “Please don’t bring him up again.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Sam paled. “I keep fucking up, don’t I?”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Dean’s lips quirked up. “But you’re not running, and that is a small miracle I will take.”

“He’s dead. Did you know that?” The shock on Dean’s face revealed that no, he did not know his abuser, his rapist, his torturer, his lover, his boyfriend of seven years died three years back. Dean opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He waited a few more minutes, blinking and glancing down, before he tried again.

“What happened?” Dean asked once he got his voice. He felt so many things at once: relief, shock, fear, confusion, and sorrow.

“Some of the other inmates, they jumped him, stabbed him to death, left him lying in a pool of his own blood.”

“Why?!” Dean gasped. He had heard of inmates being murdered by other inmates, but not for the type of things Alistair did to Dean or the things he made Dean do. Sam shook his head, not quite meeting Dean’s eyes as he answered him.

“No one knows. None of them would talk.”

“Huh.” Dean let the subject drop. He didn’t want to talk or even think about Alistair anymore. That man had taken enough of his time as it was.

“Dean, I am sorry for everything--”

“Let’s not do this now.” Dean cut Sam off with a smile that wasn’t quite right. “Cas is here. I’m going on my date and I’m going to have a good night, if that’s okay with you?” Sam couldn’t trace where the venom in Dean’s voice was coming from, so he didn’t comment on it. “Hiya, Cas!” Dean stepped past Sam, his elbow barely grazing across his brother’s arm.

“Ready for our date?” Castiel asked a little shyly and Dean beamed, nodding, wanting to forget all about his conversation with Sam. Fuck Sam and his constant ability to remind Dean of his shitty past. One of them had to be the failure of the family, and if Sam hadn’t abandoned them, Dean would have been the easy pick. 

“Hell yea.” Dean stepped around Sam, needing space.

“See you, Sam.” Castiel said bye to Sam while Dean just grunted. Castiel wasn’t too sure of all the details, but they were definitely not close now though they seemed to have been when they were younger. He had never been particularly close to any of his siblings, so the idea seemed foreign even though he was attempting to form a closer relationship with Gabriel. Castiel did hope they figured it all out. Dean seemed nice and Castiel would like to see him happy in every area of his life. 

“So where are we going?” Dean ask as they settled into Castiel’s rental car. He wondered if it was too soon to initiate a hot make out session-- he’d probably scare the shy alpha away.

“It’s a surprise.” Castiel smiled. “Do you have any allergies, Dean?”

“Just to cats.”

“I once tried to interrogate a cat.”

“Wait, really?” Dean forgot his game plan for a minute, focusing on the charming alpha next to him. “Why?”

“I was in law school.” Castiel shook his head, smiling at his past antics. “And I was very, very, very drunk. I wouldn’t recommend it. I almost got kicked out over the whole debacle. It took one very large donation and a new library from my parents for the school to allow me to stay.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Dean guessed.

“It was the dean’s cat. I broke into his house to interrogate it because I was convinced the dean was hiding some dark secret.”

“Was he?”

“I don’t know. The cat didn’t talk.” Dean burst into laughter that Castiel soon joined in. 

“Wow.” Dean’s eyebrows were raised. “You must be a funny drunk.”

“I don’t get drunk too often anymore. I tend to make a fool out of myself.” Castiel glanced over at Dean. “I drunk-emailed you last time for goodness sake.”

“I didn’t mind too much.” Dean found himself replying and Castiel couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over his face.

“You are too kind, Dean.”

“I think you’re the one who is too kind.” Dean muttered under his breath. Cas wasn’t going to think he was so kind after tonight, once he found out how worthless Dean was other than for a good fuck. Not everyone could go to law school and be fucking brilliant.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel asked. It bothered him that such a simple question dumbfounded the funny, kind, sweet omega in the seat next to his own. Dean had known far too little kindness if Castiel’s awkward self could floor him. 

“Why?”

“You seemed tense when I picked you up and tense again even now.”

“Well I was gonna wait until the restaurant to ruin your evening, Cas, but I’m not anything special, and you should know that upfront, you’re a good alpha.” The last part was said softly if not begrudgingly. Castiel couldn’t deny he was flattered that Dean of all people thought he was a good alpha even if he hadn’t been the best brother. Oh. This had to be what Gabriel had been warning him about. Castiel steeled himself, expecting the worse, as Dean took a deep breath and launched out past the point of no return.

“Look, you’re a nice alpha, and I don’t want you to waste your time on someone like me.” Castiel’s ears caught the self-deprecation, but he bit his lip, waiting for Dean to finish. “Good alphas like you are looking for nice omegas to settle down and have a family with, and you should know that, well, there’s no such luck with me. I’m not one of those nice omegas.” Dean had planned to tell Castiel the truth head on, but now that he was talking, it was hard to get the truth out. The truth was he wanted Castiel to stay interested in him. He wanted Castiel to pursue him. Dean liked him, both sides of Dean liked Cas, and both wanted to get to know him better. 

“I think you’re a very nice omega, Dean.” Castiel’s brow was furrowed. “Growing up in a family like Gabriel and I did, well, we all grew up with the ability to be a good judge of others’ character.”

“Look, that’s nice and all--” Dean was flattered Castiel thought he was a nice omega, but he wasn’t going to think he was nice if Dean kept lying to him.

“No, Dean, I won’t allow you to keep putting yourself down like this--”

“I can’t have pups!” Dean cried, blurting it out before he lose his nerve. He covered his face with his hands as he felt his body flush with shame. The truth was out and now he would wait until Castiel’s hands traveled up his leg like most alphas’ did when they found out.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel didn’t touch him. He didn’t withdraw either. He just leaned back in his seat and breathed like he knew they would be there for tomorrow. “I bet that was very disappointing to find out.” His tone was full of understanding and validation, something that Dean definitely did not know how to handle.

“That’s it?!” He asked incredulously. “I tell you I cannot have pups and you just want to talk about it?!”

“What else would we do?” Castiel asked, clearly and genuinely confused. Dean felt himself growing angry, although he didn’t want to be angry at Castiel. He just knew his place by now, he knew what to expect, and he really wanted to have sex with Castiel. Sex was his consolation prize, though it usually sucked, but he had known it wouldn’t suck with Cas. And now Cas wasn’t even trying anything funny. He just wanted to have a conversation. “Dean, what were you expecting from me?” He asked gently and Dean covered his face again if just to hide the sudden onset of tears. He sniffled and Cas drew closer, a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Caring. Nothing more than caring.

“Alphas usually just take what they want after that.” Dean forced his hands down, clenching fists to hide that he was shaking. Castiel cocked his head at him, looking almost mournful.

“I am so sorry that has been your experience with alphas. I want you to know I would never force you or take advantage of you. Your ability to have pups or not does not define your worth, Dean.” Dean really couldn’t take it anymore and opened the car door to get out, forgetting that they were driving down the road. Thankfully, Castiel was going slowly and he only skinned his elbow. The alpha patched him up and took him out on a date anyway, clearly not getting just how useless Dean was. 

“You know, I wanted to have sex with you.” Castiel choked on his wine as Dean decided to be forthcoming. “I figured telling the truth wouldn’t be so bad because at least we’d have sex.”

“Dean, if we ever have sex, it won’t be as a consolation prize for infertility.” Castiel promised. “Now let’s enjoy the rest of our night.”

\---

“Mary, I’m going out for a swim.” Gabriel waved to Dean’s mom with his towel. “Flynn’s fast asleep upstairs.”

“I’ll keep an ear out.” She smiled over at him. “Have a nice swim.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel tried to exercise when Dean was out. Dean didn’t want him to be too skinny, but Gabriel was afraid of becoming fat. He already knew alphas didn’t want him for much other than a fuck. He didn’t want to give them any other reasons to dislike him. 

He headed out, marveling at the stars overhead. He was glad it was still warm out even though the sun had set an hour ago. The swimming pool door unlocked with the swipe of his key. The inn had built a separate pool house for the indoor pool, something Gabriel appreciated and made use of in summer and winter. He would never admit it, but pools reminded him of the Texas heat and the few good memories he still had from living there. The chlorine smell was a welcome scent, washing away the overwhelming couple of days. 

Gabriel was glad to see Castiel, but having Cassie and Sam up at the same time was exhausting. He would be glad when they were gone back to their city lives. He needed some down time with just his family. Flynn was starting to pick up on his stress levels and he never wanted to be the parent that let their stress bother them so much it bothered their kids. He dove into the water, barely disturbing the water, content to swim away all his frustrations. 

About an hour later, Gabriel got out of the water. He shook his hair out before heading towards the shower rooms. The lighting was dim as he didn’t bother to turn on the main lights, just the ones in the shower room beyond the locker room. He showered in nice, hot water, fatigued to the point that he knew he would sleep soundly. He couldn’t wait.

“Hello?” He heard one of the guests call out.

“Shit.” Gabriel turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before he went to go help the guest. “Can I help you?” He turned the corner to almost bump into Sam. “Oh, it’s you.” This was not how he ever wanted to meet the tall alpha. Neither of them were on suppressants or scent blockers, and Gabriel’s nose noticed how much Sam noticed him.

“What are you doing out here? Alone?”

“I can take care of myself, asshole. I just came for a swim.” 

“Don’t let me bother you.”

“I’m not. I was just leaving anyway.” Gabriel started to edge around Sam to get to his things that he had left in the locker room.

“When are you going to give me a chance?” Sam crossed his arms across his chest. He was wearing nothing but swim trunks and fuck, he was built. Gabriel wanted to climb him like a tree. But thankfully, he knew just how much of a bad idea that would be.

“How about never?” Gabriel was almost past him when Sam pushed him back into the lockers. “Hey!” Gabriel shoved back and before either of them realized it, Sam’s mouth was on Gabriel’s. Gabriel wrenched his lips free to snarl at the alpha, but the alpha had already boxed him in. Gabriel growled low, licking his lips as Sam looked down on him. This was a bad idea. Why was this a bad idea again?

“You’re not even scared of me.” Sam smirked, more than a little impressed. He didn’t want to scare Gabriel, but a lot of omegas were put off of his size when it came down to it.

“Why would I be?” Gabriel jutted out his chin. He tentatively put his hands out, bracing himself on Sam’s shoulders. The alpha tensed, anticipating his move, catching him on his hips when he jumped up. Oh, this was such a fucking bad idea, but Gabriel had been so good for so long after Flynn. There was that damn itch he just couldn’t satisfy by his damn self. Gabriel’s towel fell to the ground and Sam growled, slamming Gabriel back against the lockers so hard that they shook. “Oh goddammit, fuck me.” Gabriel was a sucker for this kind of alpha postering shit. “Fuck me, Sam.” Sam was nibbling along his neck when he gave the command, thrusting up against Gabriel’s bare skin with his tented swim trunks. Oh yes. Gabriel wanted that monster cock inside of him sooner rather than later. He reached down and squeezed, satisfied with the moan he wrenched from Sam’s lips, lips that latched onto his once again.

“With pleasure.” Sam shoved his shorts down to pull his cock out. Gabriel was already wet, already ready for him. Sam pressed a couple fingers into him, but Gabriel didn’t want that, whining and shaking his head. “Fine.” Sam pumped his cock a few times before he lined up and thrust into Gabriel hard. He thrust the whole of his cock in at one and Gabriel gave a gutteral groan as he was filled completely.

“Fuck yes.” Gabriel’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he gave into his inner omega just this once. Damn alpha smelled too good, he felt too good too as they fucked to a fast climax. Sam pulled out before he could pop a knot, letting Gabriel’s ass take that instead. “Ooh, goddamn, alpha.” Gabriel thought Sam would turn him inside out as he switched holes, using Gabriel’s slick to open his ass up. 

“You give me a chance now?” Sam panted into his ear, shooting his load inside of Gabriel’s tight channel. Gabriel groaned, not even bothering to hide how his insides quivered, extra slick gushing out as he came with the alpha. Who knew hate sex could be so hot?

“I’ll think about it.” Gabriel smirked, pecking Sam on the lips before resting his chin on the alpha’s broad shoulder. He still thought Sam Winchester was an asshole, but he had a body and a cock that wouldn’t quit, and Gabriel needed to get laid every once in a while. Damn. Gabriel’s legs felt like jelly, so he didn’t protest as Sam carried him back into the showers. He let the alpha scrub them both down, passing out before Sam was even done. It had been a long time and that had been better than anything Liam and Gabriel had ever done. Sam was a lot bigger than Liam too, not that Gabriel had been comparing or anything.

Sam carried him back to the house and tucked him in, leaving with his mother rolling her eyes at him. She couldn’t begrudge the little omega upstairs a good time though and that saved Sam an earful. He headed back to the inn, back to his room, and he too, fell asleep.


	10. invitation to come aboard

Gabriel woke up with a contented groan. He felt sore, tired, and so so so good. He felt satisfied all the way down to his toes. He stretched, curling his toes, pressing his fingers against stomach. He was still naked, but clean, all wrapped up in covers and smelling like Sam.

Sam. Sam fucking Winchester. The extremely bad idea who smelled and fucked really good. Oh, fuck fuck fuck. Sam. They had sex last night. They had amazing hate fucking in the pool house locker room last night. That had to be one for the books. Sam was so hot and his cock more than did the trick. Gabriel felt so fucking content that it was almost ridiculous. 

How was he going to tell Dean that he had a one night stand with Sam? Gabriel wasn’t too worried, figuring that Dean and Castiel had probably gotten to some fun last night, at least a good make out session. Sam knew how to make out. Gabriel flushed and hurried to the shower. He needed to wash off the smell of said infuriating alpha and maybe tease another orgasm out of himself just remembering some of last night’s hits.

He sighed happily, stepping into the shower, excited. Mary had already taken Flynn, so he could take his time. Oh, Mary. Gabriel facepalmed. Mary had to know, especially since Sam had to have carried him back since he didn’t really remember coming in.

Okay, it might have been a fucking terrible idea, but he was certainly not suffering from giving in just this once.

He made it to breakfast, making sure to walk like he hadn’t had the best fuck of his life the night before. So what if he ended up sitting for most of the breakfast, ignoring Mary’s knowing smirk? Dean wasn’t there to comment on it and he had Flynn to focus on.

“Have a good night, Sam?” Gabriel didn’t even raise his head when the alpha came in. Goddamnit. He didn’t know how it was possible, but Sam smelled even better than he had the night before. There were suddenly a lot of things Gabriel wanted to do with him that did not involve eating breakfast.

“Yea, Momma.” Sam went over and hugged Mary, probably for the first time in years. He didn’t even seem aware that was an odd thing for him to do now and that she was surprised. Mary was surprised, but pleasantly so. She was glad Sam was back and more himself. She thought Gabriel might actually be a good influence on the alpha. Not that she would ever say that out loud. She loved all her boys, Gabriel and Flynn included, but they all had a tendency to do the opposite of what was good for them. She would keep her eyes open and her mouth shut, watch these things unfold in their own time. She wanted all of her boys to be happy like she and John were.

It was the weekend and finally warm enough to lounge by the Winchester’s outdoor pool, separate from the hotel pool that Gabriel preferred because it was inside and accessible at any time of day. John and Mary were determined to teach Flynn to swim and Gabriel was content to let them. Flynn loved the water, bath time was sometimes more pool time than Gabriel planned.

This weekend was different though. Sam and Castiel were here and were invited. Well, Castiel wasn’t here at the moment, still in his room, which was weird as Dean was just showing up. Gabriel expected them to come together, assuming that they had done the deed the night before.

“Shit.” Gabriel looked up to see Sam holding two beers. “I forgot you aren’t 21.” He handed the extra to Dean who had finally shown up without saying a word to anyone. Dean took the beer with a grunt and a nod as Sam settled down in the pool chair between them.

“Three more years.” Gabriel sighed. He wasn’t all that excited for his twenty-first birthday. He had drank before and he really didn’t like the taste all that much. He just wanted to be able to get into venues that carded, go listen to his favorite bands wherever they were playing. He grabbed the sunscreen and started lathering on. “What’s wrong?” He asked Dean. “I expected you to be all rainbows and shit.”

“He didn’t sleep with me.” Dean grumbled, downing half his beer. “He said if we ever had sex it wouldn’t be as a consolation prize for my being infertile.”

“Whoa.” Gabriel blinked. “You hit him with both barrels last night.”

“I didn’t want to trick him into anything.” Dean shrugged. “So yea, I’m a little grouchy because I probably won’t get another chance to sleep with an alpha as perfect as him.”

“Alphas are losers.” Gabriel decided, leaning over and snagging the beer out of Sam’s hand, sipping from it with a look that just dared Sam to do something. Sam leaned forward and swiped the sunscreen from Gabriel’s lap.

“Lean forward, omega, let an alpha take care of you for once.” Sam joked. Dean tensed, waiting for Gabriel to fly off the handle and explode in Sam’s face but the heat never came. Gabriel just smirked, taking another sip of Sam’s beer as Sam rubbed sunscreen on to his shoulders and then the rest of his back. “Gabriel…” Sam paused. “Your back…”

“It’s fine.” Gabriel blinked. Dean knew that look, it was Gabriel’s innocent look when he was sure as hell guilty. Dean got up and looked at Gabriel’s back, sucking in a hard breath.

“What the fuck? Gabriel, who the hell did this to you?! That’s not fine, no way!”

“Dean.” Gabriel cast a meaningful glance at Flynn who was oblivious to their conversation, happily swimming with Mary.

“Sorry.” Dean quieted his voice. “What happened?”

“I got laid, Dean.” One of the corners of Gabriel’s mouth quirked. “I was feeling a little sorry for myself, thinking that you were out getting laid. It’s been two years since I’ve got any, and well, since alphas think I’m just good for a quick fuck, I went had one.” Gabriel didn’t look at Sam, didn’t see how the alpha chewed on his lip. “They did exactly what I wanted, so don’t be mad at them. It felt good.” Sam faltered, but then got back to reapplying the sunscreen to Gabriel’s back, taking extra care to rub it in gently. 

“Is it sore?” Sam asked quietly and Gabriel nodded.

“I don’t regret it though.” He looked at both of them defiantly. “So if you all are done judging me…”

“You’re worth more than that.” Dean shook his head, returning to his beer.

“So are you.” Gabriel called after him. Dean stiffened but then he laughed, settling back down in his chair.

“Well good for you getting back out there.” Dean said after a minute, echoing what his brother had said to him before. “God knows it ain’t easy.”

“Yea.” But Gabriel seemed non-committal as he flopped forward, ass up, belly down so Sam could finished covering him in sunscreen. Those two were acting different today and Dean did not want to figure out why. Gabriel seemed to welcome Sam’s touch even if Sam seemed hesitant to give it, gentle hands on Gabriel’s small body. Dean felt like he was watching something intimate and that was when it all clicked.

“Oh my god, it was Sam, you fucked Sam.”

“Dean.” Gabriel hissed, glancing at his kid yet again. 

“Well that’s rich.” Dean snorted, tossing his beer back in one go. “That just figures. Sam always gets what he wants while I have to fight for every goddamn thing in my life. I was there for you before he even knew you existed!” Dean shouted at Gabriel who looked stricken and scared. Dean stomped away even as he heard his mother call his name like she used to when he was a teenager, back when he fucked up. Yea, he knew he had fucked up. He knew this was between him and Sam, that Gabriel had nothing to do with it. Part of him was even happy for the kid, knowing he’d be good for Sam and Sam would do right by him in turn. He was just so disappointed in being the one who nothing working out for. 

“Dean?”

“Get your fucking hands off me.” He snarled before he realized who he was talking to. He’d know those blue eyes anywhere. He had dreamed about them enough the night before. “I’m sorry, Cas, I’m sorry.” He shook his head and tried to get around the alpha before causing more of a scene.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t give you what you needed last night.” And Cas grabbed him, pushed him up against the porch support beam and kissed him like he meant it. “I’m not giving up on you, Dean Winchester. I like you and I’m going to see this through.”

“You don’t want me.” Dean heard himself say even though every part of him was saying hell yes to Cas. “I’m a fuck up. I ruin everything. I’m ruined.” He whispered the last part, so embarrassed to be admitting it out loud. “I’m poison. No wonder Sam ran. I gave him so much hell about going to school.” Castiel exhaled, pressing a hand to Dean’s cheek, marveling at the omega before him, the omega who whimpered and turned into his touch.

“I want you, Dean.” Castiel assured him. “Let me take you away for a week, let someone take care of you for a change.” Dean’s mind was racing, but he knew what the right answer was.

“Okay.” He stammered. “Okay, Cas, take care of me.” Cas grinned, coming in for another kiss, one that Dean was finally able to return, his brain kicking back into gear that Castiel was interested in him, Cas was touching him. Oh, Dean had missed being touched, feeling wanted and treasured. He had to keep his head on this trip. He didn’t want to embarrass himself more than he already had.


End file.
